


Morituro

by CaptainCiella



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Soulmates, Sybil System (Psycho-Pass)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Warning: mention of depression and deathSoulmate!AU where you die shortly after meeting your soulmateMorituro - of someone who is next or destined to dieThere was this belief that said once soulmates met each other, they were doomed to die soon after.
Relationships: Kagari Shuusei/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Morituro

There was this belief that said once soulmates met each other, they were doomed to die soon after. Love was seen as a curse rather than a blessing. Loving someone meant to put your life in danger. People had their prospects, their ideal career, a comfortable life and no one wanted to sacrifice what they build for one person that could destroy everything— involuntary admittedly but still, people cherished their life and put their happiness and peace first. Most people therefore kept their distance when they had feelings for one another and avoided confessing them to not threat their own life.

However, some people bet on their life and decided to make the most of it— after, you only live once. It was careless but it added some spice in their life, which excited them. Most of them were adolescents experiencing love despite the warnings from their families and who ignored the so-called old generations beliefs. They didn’t fear death – they were way too young to die. Many of them lost their life whether they found their soulmate or not, desperate of not finding someone and being lonely and insecure about themselves – am I not good enough for someone? Will I be alone for the rest of my life?

With the Sibyl system, everybody’s life path was already written: _She_ decided and deducted everything about one’s future and there was no way to escape it. It wasn’t confirmed—and it would certainly never be— if the soulmate belief was true and if _She_ knew who were soulmates. Nonetheless, it didn’t change the fact that people were more reluctant to meet each other once they were adults, so much that the birthrate was decreasing every year, worrying the politicians at the head of the State.

She was part of the people who were lucky to not meet their soulmate during puberty – she was a kind of survivor. The belief didn’t dissuade her from meeting people, even as an adult: she enjoyed life as it came — if she had feelings, she would embrace them; if she got chatted up, she would play along; if she was asked out, she would give it a go. She wanted to live a life without regrets – she lived everyday as if it was her last day.

He didn’t believe in the saying but he knew that someone had already decided his fate – that someone being Sibyl. _She_ had decided his fate as a latent criminal so why wouldn’t _She_ know when his time would come and with whom? Whether he’d die on a mission or because of love, the result would be the same — but he had to admit that he would prefer the second option, even though it would somehow acknowledge the belief, cheesy in his opinion. As his life was already written, it was pointless to try to change it. At least, he could try to give a meaning by listening his heart and love whoever he wanted – even if it would ultimately mean his death as a result.

They met. Their feelings blossomed against all odds: she was quite intimidating when they first met —it was at their workplace after all and she was his superior. At the first sight, he wasn’t attracted to her - he even found her quite plain and almost boring. Eventually, he crushed on her but he didn’t try to seduce nor to impress her by all means. He didn’t try to make her notice his feelings - he would let the time do its job and maybe the fate as well.

They fell for each other. They never thought they would fall for the other and the day they wondered about it, they had already dated countless times. There was no notion of time when they were together and they had so many things to talk about that they wished the time stopped. He was never bored of her and she always found a way to surprise him. They spent most of their nights together, after everybody left home after work, to keep their relationship secret. Not because they were doing something bad nor dangerous — an Enforcer and an Inspector sleeping together wasn’t a scandalous scenario — but because it would scare their relatives. What if you died?

They were meant to meet each other and however beautiful it sounded, they also knew how it would end – because beauty is ephemeral and perfection nonexistent. They fell deeply in love with each other – _too_ deeply that he disappeared.

She was obviously devastated, but she couldn’t let herself take some day-off to mourn, as they were busy with chasing Makishima. She couldn’t cry either, as they were not seen as close in their workplace, they were only colleagues and that actually hardly met each other in meetings or missions - the Makishima case was their first collaboration.

He was everything for her, he was her world and it all crushed in one second. They shared so much together, they understood each other and had planned their future together. Life had now a meaning for him and she was it. Everything has just started between them and it was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Then she remembered the belief and even though she didn’t believe it during her entire life, she now hoped she could join him in a near future. She would let time do its job and embrace death as she previously embraced love.

It never happened. No matter how long she waited for her time to come, she would still be alive. She tried everything from sleeping pills to razor blades but she would still be there, recovering from her wounds and still crying. She would try it countless times, because she had done it the wrong way before—and every time, she would fail.

For loving him, she would do anything to be by his side. _Anything_.

The fate would never give in her wants.

Eventually, her scars would start to heal. She would accept that he wasn’t her soulmate, even though she believed it because she felt he was the right one. She would accept his passing and try to move on. She would be forever grateful to have met and loved him - she would eventually accept that he left her earlier than her. She would accept to meet other people to move on, because she knew that he would want her to do so.

She would come to the conclusion that her most unforgettable romance was also the most ephemeral and the most painful.

He would be the only one for her – he was her soulmate and _she_ decided it.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my hardest fic to write, not only emotionally, but technically as well. I had this prompt for one year and a half in my notes but I couldn't bring myself to write it. I did recently and it hurt but I'm quite proud of how it turned out. Hope you liked it, even though the topic was dark and not very uplifting for the new year. Actually, the ending could be interpreted both as a happy and a sad one (I guess so) so feel free to imagine!


End file.
